


Ashes, Ashes

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, will make u cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we've all tumbled down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i know this would really never happen but it's...it's something i wanted to write. if u have bad experiences with parents fighting, don't read this.

_“Ring around the rosie…”_

Small, thin fingers threaded the needle, tightly knotting the pink thread to the slim, sharp piece of metal. Being careful to not prick her finger, the girl maneuvered carefully to pick up her ripped, yellowed stuffed rabbit. Its uneven ebony buttoned eyes stared at her silently.

_“A pocket full of posies…”_

At the peak of the tear in the rabbit’s arm, she threaded the needle once through one side, then moving to the other and pulling, reattaching the fabric once more. Smiling nimbly to herself, the child with blonde curls continued to sew her poor bunny’s arm.

_“Ashes, ashes…!”_

A slow and harmonious hum came to a stop as she jolted at the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. She knew what it meant and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She was used to this, but it scared her no matter how many times she was forced to listen, to hear their bickering. Shaking as tears fell, the girl pretended to feel and hear nothing, continuing to sew her rabbit and fix him.

* * *

 

Her rabbit all tidied up and sitting on her canopy-like bed, the girl stared at her finger stained with a crimson substance. Just before she had finished, the child had nicked her finger on the needle. Staring at her bedroom door, she gained a tad bit of confidence and opened the door, allowing the muted shouting to flood in. With shaking legs, she ignored it and descended down the stairs.

She couldn’t help but listen.

“I’m trying, Aoba! I’m really fucking trying!”

“I don’t care! Why are you coming home so late?!”

“I told you a million times! It’s work! We’ve got a big business deal coming on!”

“That’s what you said last week! You won’t…you won’t even touch me anymore when you come home! You won’t look at me, you won’t talk to me! And Rosa…Rosa misses you! You won’t even help me raise our goddamn child, Noiz!”

“This is what I get for letting you live here? Working late so we can afford to eat and sleep in this house?”

Reaching the bottom step, Rosa peeked into the next room, just in time to see Aoba lose it. Her father had his sleep shirt and pajamas on, while her other father had just come home, still in his business attire. There were tears brimming in the short man’s eyes, while Noiz’s were unemotional.

**“IT’S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT YOUR BUSINESS WENT TO SHIT AFTER YOUR BROTHER DIED!”**

After that last screech, the room was filled with fiery anger and stiffened silence. And Aoba, who had immediately regretted what he’d said, drew back with guilty eyes. “Sorry…Noiz, I didn’t mean…”

The blond said nothing, simply muttering a “going to bed” before passing Aoba and spotting the frightened and petrified Rosa on the stairs. Her eyes, the exact same color as his own, were brimmed with tears and Noiz was frozen. Looking away, he passed her as well, going up the stairs and into his and Aoba’s room.

Gulping, the girl entered the living room, where Aoba was still standing silently.  “Daddy?” she nervously called out.

Instantly, he whisked around, viewing Rosa clad in her nightgown and shaking, clutching her bloodied hand. “Rosa…!” Wiping away his own tears, Aoba approached her and got to his knees. “Why’re you up?”

“I…” she sniffled, “I hurt my finger on my needle. I was fixing Mr. Rabbit…”

Giving a sigh of relief and a strained smile, he examined the wound before taking her to the bathroom and wiping the blood away, wrapping a bandage around her small pointer finger. As Aoba moved to throw the bloodied tissues away, Rosa examined her father’s stressed and worn out features. He was pretending like nothing had happened, like he always did.

“…Do you hate Papa?”

Aoba stiffened at the inquiry before faking a small smile. “I…I don’t. Papa’s just stressed and so am I. It may seem scary at times but…but it’ll be okay.”

“Daddy,”

“What?”

“You can cry, Daddy. It’s okay.” The small child wrapped Aoba’s hand in her own, her lime green eyes meeting his watery golden hues. “Papa told me it feels better to cry it out so…you should.”

Aoba was silent before his hand began to shake, grasping Rosa’s tightly. Sobs wrecked his chest as saltwater dripped from his eyes. Crying just like a child, he hugged Rosa to himself. Sobbing Noiz’s name like a mantra, he petted Rosa’s golden curls.

_We all fall down._


End file.
